


Procession

by peterpandesal



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Era, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Multiverse, Post-Canon, Slow Build, Time Travel, started with a tweet now we're here, time travel resulting to multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpandesal/pseuds/peterpandesal
Summary: In which Sasuke doesn't have full control of his Rinnegan. And while time moves forward for Sakura, he's thrown around space and time like a hot potato.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Procession

**Author's Note:**

> started with a tweet now we're here!!! SS TIME TRAVELER'S WIFE AU!!! 
> 
> (a few notes before we get started:  
> 1\. i read the book and watched the movie, but what i retained most in my memory is the book. for those of y'all who haven't read it yet, go check it out. it's even more heartwarming than the movie.  
> 2\. not that i'm asking for permission, but in the quest of doing the world-building for this, i found out i could do some modifications to some elements in the canon. 
> 
> i think that's it? okay, let's get cracking!)

* * *

“Is it still there?” she looks at him with concern. This is the fourth day now. Dark circles have started to develop around her husband’s eyes.

“Yes,” he says, getting up, ready for the day, but looking like he had barely slept. “But don’t worry. I’ll be on the lookout.”

“Dear, please,” she says, almost pleading, forcing him to look at her. “Rest. Let’s take a break in the next town over. We have more time than you know.”

This eases him, if a little. It’s only been a month since they began travelling together, and he would never say it aloud, but how comforting it is that he has someone to travel with now. And to travel with _her..._ He knows that he’d rather have no one else to go on this journey with. He likes warmth. A roof over his head. Hot meals. Someone to welcome him home when he crosses the threshold after a long day. Little joys in life that were stolen from him by his bitter fate. He still has none of those now, but at least he’s with her. With her, even in the wilderness, he still feels he’s home. 

They tread the road under the gentle heat of the sun. They have to get to the next town before it gets too hot, and he wants her to be comfortable. He hopes she hasn’t noticed it yet, but at every stop, every rest, he would pick the spot with the most shade, soft earth, smoothest field of grass. Not that his wife is high-maintenance. Somehow, he just feels this is the least he could do for her. His mother used to tell him that husband and wife must serve each other.

“What is it, exactly?” she glances at him. There’s a look of disappointment on her face. “And why can’t I sense it?”

“I told you before. It’s a familiar chakra….yet somehow not at all,” he sighs. It makes sense when he thinks about it, but sounds stupid everytime it comes out of his mouth. And yet there’s no other way to explain it. “It’s somehow like yours.”

“In what way?”

“Contained. Controlled.”

“Then why can’t _I_ feel it?” she says, almost with indignation. It’s no secret to both of them how keen her chakra control is. “I hate this. It’s like I’m unable to help you all over again.”

“You know that’s not true.”

She falls silent. The next time he looks at her, she has a pensive look, but at least she’s relaxed a little bit now. 

Then the sensation comes again, this time doubly, that even his wife feels it, and they get into a defensive stance. He has his hand on the hilt of his sword in the fraction of a second.

A figure comes walking towards them. It’s a girl, one in her early teens. She has the hood of her cloak on, but he could tell she has black hair and spectacles with red frames. His better judgement tells him not to let his guard down, but another part of him says that he can rest easy.

An expression of recognition crosses the young girl’s face, but it vacates before he could study it. Sakura steps forward, already having sheathed her kunai back.

“Sakura—”

“Good afternoon, ma’am,” the girl greets his wife with a small bow. “I’m sorry for startling you.”

“It’s alright,” Sakura says, smiling. It’s no mistake now: this girl is the epicenter of the chakra he’s been sensing. “Are you lost?”

“In a way,” replies the young girl, with something akin to embarrassment. 

“You seem to be on a mission,” Sakura remarks. “Where are your teammates?”

“Oh, it’s alright, ma’am. I will meet them later. I just realized I’m a little early,” the girl looks at him. She looks familiar. “A little too early, I suppose.”

Sakura nods. “I see,” she has that face: the face she makes when she’s considering something.

The familiarity of the girl unsettles him. He knows the girl is no threat, but he still feels uneasy. “Sakura. We should get going.”

“Yes, _anata.”_ But before they go on their way, Sakura turns to the girl one last time. “There’s a stream nearby. You can get your water from there if you’re ever thirsty.”

The girl blushes, looking humbled by the mere suggestion. “Yes, ma’am. Thank you very much. Please take care on your way.”

“You, too.”

Later, when they’re near the next town, he confronts her. “Why were you so careless with that girl?” She pays him a look that has him retracting and rephrasing, as he realizes the accusation in his tone. “Sorry. I just meant—”

“She wasn’t a threat. You did sense that, right?”

“Yeah...but why—”

“She reminded me of you, Sasuke-kun.”

He pauses. “How?”

“When you were traveling alone, and I was waiting for you back in the village,” she says, nostalgic. “I suppose it wasn’t always that you met strangers who were friendly to you along the road.”

It came with the territory, of course. What with him being the only Uchiha in existence—he practically had a target ring posted on his back. But he understands what she means. He doesn’t say anything but he’s a little moved. Sakura did always think of him. 

She sees the first signs of a town right up ahead, and begins to jog. “ _Anata,_ there! Come on!” she takes his hand, leading the way. 

Sometimes he wishes he still had his other arm, just so he could hold the warmth of both her hands. The pleasant feeling is immediately overtaken by a sharp stab in his left eye. It begins to throb erratically, and before he could say her name, Sakura turns just in time to see her husband’s cloak, clothes, and pack falling limp to the ground, her hand now empty.


End file.
